


Prideshipping and Prejudice

by AinsleyHarriott



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Harpoonshipping, Irateshipping, Prideshipping, Shrimpshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinsleyHarriott/pseuds/AinsleyHarriott
Summary: I'm rewriting Pride and Prejudice but about Yugioh. Obvs who Darcy and Elizabeth is.





	1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good deck, must be in want of a suitable opponent.  
However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a tournament, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding duellists, that he is considered the rightful target of some one or other of their monster’s attacks.  
“My dear Solomon,” said his lady to him one day, “have you heard that Dungeon Dice Monsters is live at last?”  
Solomon Muto replied that he had not.  
“But it is,” returned she; “for Mr. Odion has just been here, and he told me all about it.”  
Solomon Muto made no answer.  
“Do you not want to know who has created it?” cried his wife impatiently.  
“You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it. By the way I notice your chest is 72cm today.”  
This was invitation enough.  
“Why, my dear, you must know, Mr Odion says that Dungeon Dice Monsters is set up by a young man of large fortune from the north of Domino City; that he came down on Monday in a low-rider to see the result, and was so much delighted with it, that he agreed with Mr. Bonz immediately; that he is to take possession of a nearby residence before Michaelmas, and some of his fan girls are to be in the house by the end of next week.”  
“What is his name?”  
“Duke Devlin.”  
“Is he married or single?”  
“Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large skill; four or five thousand star chips a year. What a fine thing for our children!”  
“How so? How can it affect them?”  
“My dear Mr. Muto,” replied his wife, “how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his duelling one of them.”  
“Is that his design in settling here, Mai?”  
“Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may fall in competition with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes.”  
“I see no occasion for that. You and the children may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for as you are as exciting as any of them, Mr. Devlin may like you the best of the party. And perhaps he may invite me to watch from behind the escritoire.”  
“My dear, you flatter me. I certainly have had my share of victory, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown-up children, she ought to give over thinking of her own card games.”  
“In such cases, a woman has not often much tournament success to think of.”  
“But, my dear, you must indeed go and see Mr. Devlin when he comes into the city.”  
“It is more than I engage for, I assure you.”  
“But consider your children. Only think what an establishing duel it would be for one of them. Sir Bandit Keith and Lady American Flag are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general, you know, they visit no newcomers as they know they are not Americans. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him if you do not.”  
“You are over-scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr. Devlin will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines of card game stratagem by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his duelling whichever he chooses of the children; though I must throw in a good word for my little Yams.”  
“I desire you will do no such thing. Yami is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure he is not half so handsome as Tea, nor half so good-humoured as Joey. But you are always giving him the preference.”  
“They have none of them much to recommend them,” replied he; “they are all silly and ignorant like other duellist; but Yami has something more of quickness than his siblings.”  
“Mr. Muto, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves.”  
“You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your breasts, I mean, nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these last twenty years at least when duelling various competitors at the duellist kingdoms.”  
“Ah, you do not know what I suffer.”  
“See my trap card; Get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand star chips a year come into the neighbourhood.”  
“It will be no use to us, if twenty such should come, since you will not duel them.”  
“Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty, I will duel them all.”  
Mr. Muto was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, perversion, and caprice, that the experience of three-and-twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. Her mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her daughters god cards; its solace was visiting and opening up disappointing trading packs.


	2. An affront to a red eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Muto disregards his wife and his children's feelings to alleviate the stresses of the time with a rant.

Mr. Muto was among the earliest of those who waited on Mr. Devlin. He had always intended to visit him, though to the last always assuring his wife that he should not go; and till the evening after the visit was paid she had no knowledge of it. It was then disclosed in the following manner. Observing his son now possessed by an ancient Egyptian spirit employed in trimming a deck, he suddenly addressed him with:  
“I hope Mr. Devlin will like the challenge, Yami.”  
“We are not in a way to know what Mr. Devlin likes,” said his mother resentfully, “since we are not to duel.”  
“But you forget, mamma,” said Yami, “that we shall meet him at the duel field, and that Mr. Odion promised to introduce him.”  
“I do not believe Mr. Odion will do any such thing. He has two opposing decks of his own. He is a selfish, hypocritical man, and I have no opinion of him.”  
“Apart from that one just there.” Solomon retorted before catching his wife’s eye and adding, “No more have I,” said Mr. Muto; “and I am glad to find that you do not depend on him serving you.”  
Mrs. Valentine deigned not to make any reply, but, unable to contain herself, began scolding one of her children.  
“Don’t keep coughing so, Robot Monkey, for Heaven’s sake! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces.”  
“Robot Monkey has no discretion in its coughs,” said her father; “it times them ill.”  
“I do not cough for my own amusement, my coughs give me super strength” replied Robot Monkey fretfully. “When is your next duel to be, Yami?”  
“To-morrow fortnight.”  
“Aye, so it is,” cried her mother, “and Mr. Odion does not come back till the day before; so it will be impossible for him to introduce Duke, for he will not know him himself.”  
“Then, my dear, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Mr. Devlin to him.”  
“Impossible, Mr. Muto, impossible, when I am not acquainted with him myself; how can you be so teasing?”  
“I honour your circumspection.”  
“Solomon!” cried his wife, “The children!” she gasped embarrassed.  
“Cir-cum-spection.” Drawled he.  
Mrs. Valentine did gasp herself so, that she slumped back into her chair and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. Her husband continued.  
“A fortnight’s acquaintance is certainly very little. One cannot know what a man really is by the end of a fortnight. But if we do not venture somebody else will; and after all, Mr Odion and his decks must stand their chance; and, therefore, as he will think it an act of kindness, if you decline the office, I will take it on myself. Not only this, but from running this games farm for my life I have just this moment come to the salient conclusion that it is a terrible waste to have a red eyes black dragon in one’s deck.” He stared at his youngest child, Joey.  
The children stared at their father. Mrs. Valentine said only, “Nonsense, nonsense!”  
“What can be the meaning of that emphatic exclamation?” cried he. “Do you consider the forms of tribute summoning, and the stress that is laid on them, as nonsense? I cannot quite agree with you there. What say you, Shaadi? For you are a young man of deep reflection, I know, and read great game stratagems and make extracts. How can a duellist of any worth consider having a red eyes in their deck when for the same tribute summon one can have this-” he flung open his top pocket, revealed his Blue Eyes White Dragon and pressed it into Joey’s face “a monster with increased attack and defence. Lord, Joey, Red Eyes doesn’t even have an effect, the only reason possible to summon a lower attack monster for the same tributes. I can only think that you wish to be, I hope I am pronouncing it correctly, ‘Edgy’ or the ‘Edge Lord’ because it is a black and red specimen but know this, look upon your siblings’ decks, even before your opponents. Do you see a red eyes in dearest Yami’s deck? No. For even Kuriboh has more use than a Red Eyes. You do bring out the bile in me with your deck choices. I do wonder. I do really wonder if you even respect card games.” He finished, gripping his seat forcefully.  
Shaadi wished to say something sensible, but knew not how.  
“While Shaadi is adjusting his ideas,” he continued, “let us return to Mr. Devlin.”  
“I am sick of Mr. Devlin,” cried his wife.  
“I am sorry to hear that; but why did not you tell me that before? If I had known as much this morning I certainly would not have called on him. It is very unlucky; but as I have actually challenged him, we cannot escape the consequences now.”  
The astonishment of the room was just what he wished; that of Mrs. Valentine perhaps surpassing the rest; though, when the first tumult of joy was over, she began to declare that it was what she had expected all the while.  
“How good it was in you, my dear Mr. Muto! But I knew I should persuade you at last. I was sure you loved your children too well to neglect such an opponent. Well, how pleased I am! and it is such a good joke, too, that you should have gone this morning and never said a word about it till now.”  
“Now, Robot Monkey, you may cough as much as you choose,” said Mr. Muto; and, as he spoke, he left the room, fatigued with the raptures of his wife.  
“What an excellent father you have, children!” said she, when the door was shut. “I do not know how you will ever make him amends for his kindness; or me, either, for that matter. Although, I know he is looking for a destiny board.” She said darting her eyes at Shaadi, who she suspected had opened just that card in a packet not two days since, “At our time of life it is not so pleasant, I can tell you, to be making new opponents every day; but for your sakes, we would do anything. Joey, my love, though you are the youngest, I dare say Mr. Devlin will duel with you at the next ball.”  
“Oh!” said Joey stoutly, “I am not afraid; for though I am the youngest, I’m the tallest. And my red eyes is more than powerful enough.”  
A singular “Ha”, from the direction of where Solomon had left thudded through all the rooms of the house at this utterance, followed by an elongated “Sure”.  
The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon Duke Devlin would return Mr. Muto’s challenge, and determining when they should ask him to duel. The children considered each their own decks.


End file.
